Marvel: Superhuman Durability
Anath-Na Mut (Sphinx) Due to the Ka Stone's energies, Mut's body was highly resistant to physical injury. Mut was able to withstand powerful impact forces, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, powerful energy blasts without being injured. Mut was also capable of surviving without oxygen and within the vacuum of space. Frederick Dukes (Blob) Blob's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The fat tissues that comprise the Blob's epidermis are able to absorb the impact of rifle bullets, cannonballs, bazooka, and even torpedoes. The larger of these projectiles recoil from his body at one half the force of impact. The smaller ones embed themselves in his layers of fat tissue, enabling him to eject them by merely flexing his muscle. Blob's nerve endings do not relay any tactile perception to his brain which are near the threshold of pain. The fat tissue of his epidermis is resilient enough to revert to its normal shape within seconds after deformation caused by impact. It is virtually impervious to physical injury. Blob's skin cannot be punctured or lacerated by most known materials, frostbitten, or ravaged by any skin disease, due in part to the skin's great elasticity and toughness and in part to the highly accelerated rate at which his skin cells grow and replace themselves. His skin is somewhat less resistant to burning. Blob also has more resistant against alcohol due to his greater mass, though he can still be intoxicated if he ingests huge amounts of alcohol. It is not yet known if there is an upper limit to the Blob's ability to absorb impact. He could easily survive a head-on collision with a bus traveling at a hundred miles per hour. Jerome Beechman (Mandrill) The Mandrill's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than those of a normal human, though he is far from invulnerable. The Mandrill's body can withstand great impact forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury himself. However, he can be injured by bullets or bladed weapons composed of conventional material as easily as normal humans. Lillian Crawley (Diamond Lil) Diamond Lil's body generates a bio-aura of nigh-impenetrable energy that permeates her molecular structure to grant her skin durability akin to that of a diamond. Though able to deflect most form of physical or energy-based impacts, Diamond Lil still feels the force of such blows. Similarly, Diamond Lil's bio-aura also affords her protection against temperature extremes. Her nails and hair are similarly permeated, even after being removed from her body. Nathan Summers (Stryfe) Stryfe's body was also rendered more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a normal human. For instance, Stryfe's bodily tissues could withstand great impact forces, such as being struck by a being with superhuman strength, that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. However, Stryfe could use his psionic powers to generate a telekinetic force field around his body that further protected him from all forms of energy. The field could repel high caliber bullets and powerful energy blasts without Stryfe being injured. Peter Parker (Spider-Man) Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. Warren Worthington (Angel/Archangel) The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Other Characters *Abigail Brand *Alexei Kravinoff (Kraven the Hunter) *Aquaria Neptunia (Namora) *Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) *Evan Sabahnur (Genesis) *Gabriel Shepherd (Shepherd) *Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar) *Guido Carosella (Strong Guy) *Henry McCoy (Beast) *Inez Temple (Outlaw) *James Proudstar (Warpath) *Japheth (Maggott) *Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) *Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Aurora) *Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) *Joanna Cargill (Frenzy) *John Proudstar (Thunderbird) *Laura Kinney (X-23) *Lockheed *Mark Hallett (Sunder) *Mortimer Toynbee (Toad) *Namor McKenzie (Namor the Sub-Mariner) *Owen Backes (Tin Man) *Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) *Roxanne Washington (Bling!) *Ruth Bat-Seraph (Sabra) *Samuel Guthrie (Cannonball) *Santo Vaccarro (Rockslide) *Sebastian Shaw *Thomas Shepherd (Speed) *Todd Arliss (Tiger Shark) *Tomi Shishido (Gorgon) *Tsu-Zana (Ultra-Girl) *Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Category:Marvel Powers Category:Enhanced Durability